His Soldier
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: "I have the honor to be...Your Obedient Servant!" (Hamilton Lyric)
1. Prologue

I'm not supposed to be here. I wasn't born a soldier. It wasn't a choice. I was born in the Fire Nation, my mother was from the North Water Tribe, she would take me with her to visit some times. My father born and raised in the Fire Nation. He's a Admiral now. I didn't want to be a firebender. I wanted to be a waterbender, like my mother. I'm both. There was a prophecy hidden from the nations. It said that twice every 1 thousand years there would be two Avatars. I'm Kaiyō, It means Ocean. Mother named me, father was off fighting at the time. I'm the second avatar. The first living avatar is Aang. He's frozen in an Iceberg at the moment. Though he hasn't aged for 100 years. I am currently a soldier on the ship of Prince Zuko. But to understand I need to take you back to the beginning. I was 5. I had shown no signs of bending yet. But one day when my mother was sleeping, and father was at a meeting with the Fire Lord I made a small flame in my hand. I had been so excited, I wanted to show my mother right away. But she was resting, so I decided to practice instead. Soon I had taught myself how to bend a ring of fire, create a fire whip and a lot more. My father had returned home shortly after my mother woke up. " _Daddy, Daddy Look!_ " I had yelled, I dragged both my parents out to the backyard. I showed them the fire whip, and the rings of fire. My father had a smile on his face, he looked proud, though my mother only wore a sad expression. I was too young to understand why. Though two years later I learned just why she was so sad. I was taken to the palace to learn how to master firebending. There I met some lifelong friends. First had been my best friend, Zuko. Then was another good friend, Azula. They were the fire lord's grandchildren. I would learn firebending with Azula, and then sit in and watch Zuko practice his lessons. My mother, Tsuki, was good friends with Ursa, Zuko and Azula's Mother. One day Ursa vanished, a few weeks later my mother had grown ill. Zuko never was the same, but he grew less sad over time. I however had more and more training in firebending. As soon as I got home from lessons at the palace, Father would train me. I hardly got any sleep, and my mother was getting more ill by each day. At 13 there was a war meeting, Zuko invited me to go, and after his pestering, I agreed to go. At the war meeting Zuko had spoken out, so he was challenged to an Agni Kai. My father learned that I was at the war meeting, and when I refused to tell him what happened he punished me. I refused to betray Zuko, so I didn't say a word. Word spread around the castle though, and Zuko thought I told. I later learned that Zuko had been banished. I was forced to go with him, as a soldier in his fleet. I was confused, but I did it for my mother. She begged me to keep Zuko safe, because Ursa and herself could not. I agreed and went along. Now it's been almost 3 years. I've taught myself some waterbending, being at sea for 2, almost 3, years taught me how to push and pull the water. I can't be caught bending anything other than fire. If I was found out to be an avatar, than I would die. The fire nation wouldn't kill me. They need me alive.I would. I am not going to let the fire nation get the avatar. I'm Kaiyō, and I have to help save the world.

 **Hey! Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Boy in The Iceberg

I wake up to the chatter of the other female soldiers on board. There are 12 of us. Ame, Nami, Umi, Mizūmi, Kawa, Yōyū, Iwa, Kazan, Yōgan, Hōseki, Hana, and I. We all share a room, there are 6 bunk beds decorating the room. Apparently the men get better living conditions. One of the women, Ame, has a husband here. Her and her husband, Kasai, were lucky to have gotten aboard the same ship. Kasai eats with her in his room. Ame says the men each get their own rooms. It's unfair, but hey, so is life.

It's fairly cold, being in the South Pole and all. I quickly slip on my clothes, then the armor all soldiers wear. "Hurry up guys. We have to be on deck in 5 minutes." I whisper. I hear groans of annoyance from all across the room. "We can't be late again." I mutter. 3 minutes later we are rushing through the corridors, and up onto deck.

Not all the men are here yet. I hear some of the women sigh. I'm the youngest girl aboard the ship. Only 16. It's laughable really. I'm one of the most mature people on the ship, and I'm the youngest. I'm also one of the best fighters.

The rest of the men arrive on deck. Ame scolds her husband, Kasai. He was one of the last men on deck. "How did you even know it was me?" Kasai whispers to Ame. We are all wearing masks. Ame snorts. There is some quiet chatter, though everything becomes quiet as Zuko and Iroh walk out onto the deck.

"We have to find the avatar. We're close I can tell. Everyone must give full effort in finding him." Zuko says, giving the same speech he has for the past 2 years. "How close, exactly?" I ask, my tone bored and cold. There are a few gasps from the men. Though the women know that by now I'm thoroughly annoyed. I know exactly where Aang is, and I have half a mind to just tell Zuko where.

But if he captured Aang, the war would be over, and the fire lord will have won. Zuko's head snaps towards me, a sharp glare in my direction. "What did you say?" He asks, his voice deadly. It's rhetorical of course, he knows exactly what I said. He's daring me to say it again. To look him in the eyes, and question authority.

I have a minor problem with authority, I just don't listen to it. "I said, How close exactly." I reply, my tone still cold, and still bored. He stops for a second, then glares again. "Close." He says, then walks back towards his uncle. "Get to your stations!" He shouts. The soldiers scrambling at his words.

My job is on deck, lucky me. I can feel Zuko's glare from down here. Yōyū walks towards me. "Why is the prince so angry all the time?" She asks, she's the only one who knows of my past in the palace. "I can't tell you." I say, my tone strained.

Her face shows surprise through the helmet, I usually never have emotion in my voice. "Uh, the prince is staring at you." She says, her tone hushed. "More like glaring, I can tell from here." I say, causing her to snicker. Suddenly a bright light shoots up into the sky. _Aang._

I start to feel faint, so I start walking towards the shared room. _Could he have woken up later, around night time maybe?!_ My vision starts to blur, and I black out. When I wake up I hear voices. Nami has a cold towel on my forehead. "What happened?" I ask.

Nami, Umi, Hana, and Kawa turn their heads towards me. "You fainted and uh… " The women exchange glances. "How did I get here?" I ask. Hana sighs. "You got carried back. I saw you faint and ran to get help. None of the men wanted to help so…The..uhm…..Prince carried you back." Hana says.

I nearly gasp in shock, though quickly wipe my face of emotion. "Don't tell him I told you." Hana pleads. I sigh. "I won't. Don't worry." I say. I leave the room, walking back onto the deck. "Where is he?" Zuko says, aggravation in his voice.

 **Suddenly a trap from a fire nation ship goes off, releasing a flare. I mentally face palm.** ** _Why would he be so stupid?!_** **I let myself calm down. I have to remember, he's 12. He wants to explore, have fun. He doesn't yet know all the Airbenders were wiped out.**

 **Tell me what you think so far! I got a complaint on the formatting, so I changed it. I hope this is better!**

 **~nottheonlyfangirl**


	3. The Avatar Returns

Zuko starts steering the ship towards where the flare went off. I sigh. All soldiers have been ordered down towards the exit. We stop, and as the tip of the exit starts to descend I see a small village. _The southern water tribe._

I walk out, flanking Zuko. I see a boy two or so years younger than me, he must be the only warrior here. I see no men other than him, and some small boys. He runs up with his spear towards Zuko. I grab his arm and flip him over. Zuko grabs the spear from me and snaps it in half.

"Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" Zuko snaps at the small village. Confused the crowd starts whispering to each other. Zuko grabs an elderly woman, a girl, probably related, reacts. Some in the crowd grab her back. "About this age! Master of all the elements!" Zuko shouts. He then pushes the elderly woman back into the crowd.

The boy who had the spear throws a boomerang at Zuko. Zuko dodges and then pushes the boy down. He sneers down at the boy, then gets hit in the head by the boomerang returning. I hear a voice in the distance. _Aang._

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka!" Aang says, a smile on his face. The boy who I flipped over, Sokka, gives Aang a sarcastic smile. "Hey Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka says, sarcasm lacing his voice. _He must be very protective over his tribe. And his family._

Aang airbends Kazan, Yōgan, Hōseki, and Hana onto their backs. I resist the urge to help them all up. I'm firenation, it's been drilled into my head from day 1. No compassion, even to comrades. My mother used to tell me to show compassion to everyone. That kindness would be my greatest ally, and greatest weapon.

As soon as my mother fell sick my father trained me more often. " _Your mother has made you soft. From now on we train from sunrise to sunset."_ I would go to the palace, take lessons with Azula, sneak into the lessons Zuko was in, then go home and train some more. My mother is still ill, and since I've been at sea for so long, I haven't gotten a single letter about her wellbeing.

Aang fights Zuko a bit, then realizes that he is in fact outnumbered. Now that I think about it, maybe having so many soldiers wasn't that great of an idea. The only good thing about Zuko capturing Aang, is that I would finally see my mother again. Aang surrenders on the condition that we leave the village alone. I see the girl, Katara, looking sad. _He'll be ok. I promise._

As we start sailing I lead Aang towards the prison hold. "So….I bet you've never seen an airbender before." Aang says. "Don't." I say. Aang looks startled. "Didn't expect me to be a girl huh." Aang shakes his head. "Your staff is in one of the rooms on the top floor." I whisper.

Aang looks at me confused. "Why?" He asks. "The fire nation. It destroys people, villages, families. You. You can help save them." I reply. He looks skeptical. "Look kid, do you want my help or not?" I ask. He nods his head, which I assume means he wants my help.

"Boost me up onto that bar up there." I say. I make some scorch marks on the floor. "What are you doing?" Aang asks. I smirk at him. "Making it look like I put up a fight." I reply. I hear footsteps and judging by the look on Aang's face, he heard them too. He boosts me up onto a bar. "Good luck." I whisper.

Aang then runs off. Iwa walks by, stopping at the scorch marks. "Ahem." I say. She looks up. "Hey, Iwa." I say. She helps me down. "So…..What happened?" She asks. I give her a blank look. "What do you think happened?" I ask.

A couple minutes later Iwa and I are walking up onto deck. "So let me get this straight… He overpowered you, and then escaped, leaving you up on that bar?" She asks. "At least I put up a fight. Plus he's the **Avatar** " I say, stressing the word Avatar. She snickers. She's the closest in age to me.

She's 18, only 2 years older than me. We're close-ish. Comrades. I don't have 'friends'. I have trust issues. I haven't trusted anyone since… Nevermind. Aang and Zuko are fighting. I hear the sound of a bison.

"Aang!" Sokka shouts. "Katara, Sokka, Thanks for coming!" Aang says, using the same words Sokka had used hours before. Aang is dodging Zuko's fire blasts, though just barely. He leaps back, missing the rail and falling into the ocean. "Aang!" Katara shouts.

Suddenly Aang shoots out of the water in a spiral. He boosts up onto his flying bison. Zuko is hanging onto the boat by Aang's staff. He fell because the boat rocked when Aang shot up from the water. Sokka grabs Aang's staff, hitting Zuko in the head with it, Zuko holding onto a lower ledge of the boat.

Katara water bends at a few of the guards, including me. It freezes her brother's feet instead. She tries again, fully encasing some of us in ice. The rest of us, including me, are only half frozen. Her brother runs onto the flying bison, and they fly away. The bison breaking a huge chunk of an iceberg and successfully smashing the bow of the ship.

A few minutes later we are all unfrozen. "Who was responsible for transporting the Avatar to his cell?!" Zuko shouts, storming over to us. Everyone points to me, while I raise my hands. "Word spreads fast huh?" I say, sarcasm in my tone.

There are a couple gasps, though they all shut up once Zuko glares at them. My helmet fell off when I got frozen in ice. Zuko hasn't had his helmet on since we got back on the ship. We are both glaring at each other. "So it was your fault." He says.

"Yeah, because he's the Avatar! Maybe I would have been better off if you'd have sent someone else with me!" I say, temper flaring. I can tell Zuko's temper is already flaring. "Maybe you should have tried harder!" He shouts. "Next time you bring him to his cell! You see how difficult it is!" I shout back. Zuko sends a fireball at me, and before I can send it back Iroh puts it out.

"Stop fighting! Both of you!" He says. I turn and bow towards Iroh, common courtesy. "Sorry." I say. Iroh motions for me to follow him. We walk to his room, where he hands me a cup of tea. "Jasmine." I say. Iroh has a look of confusion over his face.

"How can you tell?" He asks. "Jasmine may be odorless, but I can tell by the color." I say. Iroh raises an eyebrow. "And Zuko's so angry all the time, I assumed that's what you would have the most of." I say. Iroh laughs, stopping at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Uncle, we need to stop for repairs." Zuko says, opening the door. "What are you doing here?!" He yells. I stand up, handing him the cup of jasmine. "You need it more than I do." I say. I walk a bit down the hallway. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Zuko yells from his Uncle's room.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think so far. :)**

 **~ nottheonlyfangirl**


End file.
